


Сосед

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: У Куроо проблемы с жильём, и Яку предлагает ему дом, в котором Куроо может пожить бесплатно.





	Сосед

Яку с видимым усилием отодвинул рассохшуюся дверь в сторону, и Куроо присвистнул, окинув взглядом внутреннюю обстановку крошечного домика. 

— Ну и развалюха! 

— Не нравится — мотай отсюда, — дружелюбно предложил Яку. — Сотни предложений о сдаче жилья ждут тебя. Правда, там придётся платить деньги. 

— Ладно, ладно, чего ты завёлся? — Куроо вскинул руки. — Устраивает меня всё… А крыша хоть не течёт? 

— Сам проверишь, — Яку кинул ему ключи и развернулся, собираясь уходить. 

— Эй, так и бросишь меня? 

— Куроо, у меня куча дел ещё на сегодня, включая поездку на другой конец города. Вряд ли ты потеряешься в одном маленьком домике на две комнаты и кухню. Но если сумеешь — звони. 

Яку махнул рукой и был таков. 

— Если сумеешь — звони, — передразнил Куроо, проводив друга взглядом. 

Но на самом деле он был Яку благодарен. С деньгами был швах, и Куроо не мог себе позволить снять нормальное жильё. Ездить в универ из дома было просто нереально; просить у родителей денег сверх того, что они и так уже заплатили за его обучение, Куроо не позволяла совесть; собственные сбережения, на которые Куроо изначально планировал снять жильё, тоже пришлось потратить на учёбу, а новые деньги ещё надо было заработать. Так что вариант перекантоваться здесь на первое время вообще без всякой арендной платы был очень кстати. Электричество и водопровод в домике исправно работали, несмотря на общий непритязательный вид самого строения, и это было самое важное. Яку сказал, что раньше здесь жила прислуга. Домик стоял на задворках территории довольно большого поместья — здания исторического и давно превращённого в музей, за которым присматривала тётка Яку со своим мужем.

Куроо коротко осмотрелся, заглянул в шкафчики на кухне (пусто), в холодильник (тоже), открыл кран и плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды, чтобы освежиться. Потом зашёл в ближнюю комнату, прошёлся туда-сюда по скрипучему полу. В шкафу обнаружился футон, немного пыльный, но вполне пригодный для использования. А вот стола не было — придётся как-то добывать, без него будет не слишком удобно. 

— Ну что ж, — негромко произнес Куроо, — дом, милый дом, — и хмыкнул. 

В окно из комнаты была видна стена, окружавшая поместье по периметру, полоска газона да кривая старая сосна возле большого серого камня. Вид аскетичный и настраивающий на философский лад. Куроо сдвинул в сторону створку окна, проверяя, как она ходит, и впустил в комнату струю свежего воздуха. Подумал немного и оставил окно чуть приоткрытым. Хотелось создать какое-то движение в стоячей атмосфере дома. Ещё здесь было очень, непривычно тихо, но это легко можно будет потом исправить, включив музыку, например. Куроо ещё никогда не жил один… Пора привыкать. Это будет новый интересный взрослый опыт. 

Он бросил неразобранную сумку с вещами в комнате и пошёл к хозяевам узнать насчёт стола.

 

Вечером следующего дня Куроо, уже вполне освоившись на новом месте, мыл посуду после ужина. Раковина располагалась возле окна, однако сейчас, по тёмному времени, любоваться в нём можно было только на отражение себя самого да стены с дверью позади. Но Куроо всё равно посматривал время от времени, просто от нечего делать, пока драил сковородку и споласкивал свою тарелку. Он уже почти закончил, когда вдруг поймал краем глаза какую-то неправильность в отражении. Заинтересовавшись, поднял взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть яснее, и дёрнулся так, что намыленная тарелка вылетела из рук и плюхнулась обратно в заполнявшую раковину мыльную воду. 

— Бля! 

В дверях кухни стоял человек. Куроо резко обернулся, чувствуя, как зашкаливает пульс. Человек никуда не делся, так и стоял молча и не двигаясь. Это был парень примерно одного с Куроо возраста на вид, с бледным лицом и осветленными, но уже заметно отросшими волосами, одетый в толстовку и джинсы. В руках парень держал игровую приставку.

— П-привет, — выдавил Куроо.

«Яку, бля, чтоб тебя сортиром засосало! Мог бы и предупредить о соседе!» — одновременно подумал он. Или мелкий засранец как раз и рассчитывал довести Куроо до разрыва сердца? А парень этот тоже хорош: подкрался без единого звука. 

— Ты тоже здесь живёшь, да? — спросил Куроо.

Парень всё ещё не шевелился и смотрел не мигая — выглядело это немного жутковато. 

— Куроо Тецуро, — представился Куроо.

Парень моргнул. Пауза длилась и длилась, выматывая нервы, пока наконец не прошелестело тихое: 

— Кенма.

Куроо немного выдохнул. 

— Слушай, прости, я думал, я один тут, — сказал он. — Кое-кто не потрудился мне сказать, что вторая комната занята. Хорошо ещё, что я к тебе не вломился, — Куроо хмыкнул. 

Кенма промолчал. Не слишком разговорчивый, походу. 

— Ты ужинать? Я почти закончил, сейчас освобожу помещение, — Куроо повернулся обратно к раковине и выловил из воды недомытую тарелку.

Нервное напряжение постепенно отпускало, сменяясь любопытством. Куроо то и дело поглядывал на отражение Кенмы, который стоял всё там же и продолжал смотреть на Куроо. Встречаться взглядами было странно, да и вообще такое пристальное внимание ощущалось странно, заставляя лёгкие мурашки проступать на спине.

Куроо сполоснул тарелку, поставил её на сушилку и вытер руки полотенцем. 

— Ты будешь здесь жить? — голос у Кенмы был глухой и тихий. 

— Ага, — Куроо старался выглядеть максимально дружелюбным во имя налаживания добрососедских отношений. — Несколько месяцев точно, а там посмотрим. 

— …Хорошо, — произнёс Кенма после очередной паузы.

Потом развернулся и ушёл так же тихо, как и появился. Куроо с лёгким недоумением посмотрел ему вслед, но в итоге пожал плечами и забил. У всех свои странности. 

 

Куроо, конечно, мог бы и не кривить нос на дряхлость жилья, учитывая, что в домике он преимущественно спал, а почти всё остальное время приходилось проводить в других местах. Да и несмотря на отсутствие ремонта, здесь было вполне уютно. И Куроо был даже рад, что живёт не один: пусть Кенма говорил совсем мало, но всё же сидеть вечерами на кухне вдвоём было куда приятнее, чем в одиночестве.

Кенма выходил на кухню каждый вечер, в основном именно тогда, когда Куроо был занят готовкой или разогревал себе еду, и потому даже не сразу замечал кенмино появление — настолько тот был тихим. 

— Ты прямо ниндзя какой-то, — выдохнул Куроо, очередной раз схватившись за сердце из-за внезапно обнаруженного за спиной соседа. — Не возникай так внезапно, я же заикой стану. 

— Прости, — сидевший на стуле Кенма подобрал ноги и сильнее уткнулся в свою приставку. — Я не хотел тебя пугать.

— Хоть бы ты шумел как-то, когда подходишь… Ещё немного — и я колокольчик на тебя повешу! — в шутку пригрозил Куроо. 

— Не получится, — донеслось тихое из-под завесы волос.

Куроо усмехнулся. Он, конечно, не собирался, но если бы задался целью забороть Кенму, то вряд ли потерпел бы поражение: разница в габаритах у них была заметная. 

Кенма нахохлился на своём стуле так забавно, что Куроо прямо подмывало протянуть руку и потрепать его по волосам, но он сдержался. Кенма, скорее всего, не оценил бы жест. Хотя он вызывал у Куроо такую тёплую волну симпатии, что только сознательными усилиями получалось держать руки при себе. Здорово, что всё сложилось именно так. А ведь мог попасться кто-то противный в соседи. 

— Ты давно здесь живёшь? — спросил Куроо. 

— Довольно-таки. 

— Один?

Кенма кивнул. 

— Тоскливо, наверное, было?

Кенма повёл плечом и промолчал, но по лицу было видно, что да. Куроо улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, всё-таки, что Яку нашёл мне это местечко. Правда?

Кенма молчал так долго, что Куроо уже перестал рассчитывать на ответ, когда прозвучало тихое: 

— Да.

 

Под полом дома часто скреблись и шебуршали. Мыши, наверное, или ещё какая мелкая живность, но в ночи звучало жутковато. Иногда казалось, будто там даже ползает что-то вполне внушительных размеров, и Куроо приходилось напоминать себе, что не стоит давать волю воображению. Этак можно какие угодно ужасы понапридумывать, когда на деле там охотится какая-нибудь кошка. И всё равно, укладываясь каждый вечер спать, в первые минуты Куроо прислушивался немного нервно. Однако затем усталость брала своё, и он проваливался в сон. Наверное, именно эти звуки и были повинны в том, что снилось Куроо часто нечто тёмное и тревожное. Будто он блуждал во тьме и не мог найти выхода, или его кто-то звал, а Куроо не мог понять, кто и откуда. Бывало, что посреди очередного сна он просыпался рывком, чувствуя неприятную прохладную испарину на коже, и слушал звуки из-под пола, не в силах заставить себя снова сомкнуть глаза. В одну из ночей Куроо не выдержал, вскочил и принялся бешено топать, бормоча ругательства. Под домом всё смолкло, и до утра было тихо, но на следующую ночь звуки вернулись.

— Тебе местная ночная жизнь спать не мешает? — в один из вечеров спросил Куроо у Кенмы. 

Тот посмотрел вопросительно. 

— Под домом копошится кто-то постоянно. Крысы, или я не знаю, кто ещё. Стрёмно и бесит. Ты ведь тоже слышишь?

Кенма опустил взгляд, будто хотел прямо сквозь пол разглядеть тех самых крыс. 

— Ты под дом не заглядывал? — спросил он.

Куроо заметил, как напряжённо его пальцы сжимали приставку: наверняка все эти шорохи да поскрёбывания и Кенме тоже доставили массу неприятных впечатлений. 

— Нет пока ещё, всё никак не собраться днём, а ночью что-то не хочется, — Куроо скривил рот. — Понятно, конечно, что это живность какая-то скребётся, но ночью себя в этом несколько труднее убедить.

Кенма уставился на Куроо в своей слегка леденящей кровь манере. 

— А если не живность? — тихо спросил он. 

— Так, вот не надо тут! — Куроо передёрнул плечами. — Я пытаюсь сохранить здравомыслие и не поддаться глупой безосновательной панике, не надо меня сбивать! Мне ещё спать ложиться сегодня, между прочим. Поэтому — крысы. Это всего лишь крысы!

Кенма моргнул и отвёл взгляд. 

— Хорошо.

Стремясь задавить дурацкую постыдную дрожь, невольно скользнувшую по спине, Куроо поспешно глотнул горячего чая. 

— Никогда не буду смотреть с тобой ужастики, — сказал он. — И рассказывать страшные истории. И любую жуть обсуждать. Ну нафиг. 

Кенма посмотрел на него искоса.

— Хорошо.

Куроо застонал. Спать в ту ночь ему пришлось в наушниках.

 

Куроо не был уверен до конца, потому что виделись они с Кенмой лишь вечерами, но вроде бы тот был не большой любитель прогулок и походов куда-либо. И всё-таки Куроо решил предложить. 

— Я слышал, на выходных будет выставка игровая. Ты вроде интересуешься этим делом, — Куроо кивнул на приставку у Кенмы в руках. — Не хочешь сходить?

Лицо Кенмы на мгновение осветилось интересом, но почти сразу потухло.

— Я не могу, — сказал он и опустил голову. 

— Занят? И никак дела не перенести? — огорчился Куроо.

Кенма помолчал, затем тихо и почти горько повторил: 

— Я не могу.

Куроо с досадой прикусил губу. Кенма часто выглядел немного грустным, чуть отрешенным, но на прямой вопрос Куроо, не случилось ли что-нибудь, ответил молчанием. Куроо всё же хотелось его подбодрить хоть как-то, и потому он предложил эту выставку, но, кажется, дал Кенме лишь новый повод расстроиться. Куроо вздохнул. Задумался на секунду. 

— Знаешь что? — сказал он. — Я всё равно схожу и потом перескажу тебе, что там было. Идёт?

Кенма вскинул голову и посмотрел с изумлением. Затем нахмурился немного: 

— Ты разве сможешь всё запомнить? 

— Эй! — возмутился Куроо. — Я тут пытаюсь доброе дело сделать. Ты должен был ответить «да, пожалуйста, спасибо»! 

У Кенмы на лице отразилась забавная гамма чувств, и в итоге он негромко фыркнул. 

— Ладно. 

— Не «ладно», а «да, пожалуйста, спасибо, Куроо, ты такой хороший». 

— Это уж слишком. 

Но обычно опущенные уголки губ Кенмы слегка изогнулись вверх, и Куроо не смог сдержать ответную улыбку. 

— Я сниму на видео, не переживай, — сказал он.

Кенма посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. 

— Спасибо.

 

Чем больше они общались, тем более живым казался Кенма: он словно оттаивал. Чаще отвечал и что-то спрашивал, а не просто слушал или сидел, уткнувшись в свою приставку. Куроо привык уже, приходя домой, делиться всем тем, что накопилось за день. Ему становилось заметно легче после того, как он изливал на Кенму свои мысли и эмоции. И всё чаще Куроо думал о том, как здорово, что он Кенму встретил вообще. Оказывается, именно такого друга ему в жизни и не хватало. Человека, с которым уютно. И по такому случаю Куроо просто обязан был справиться с той грустью, что таилась в глубине глаз Кенмы. Вот только получилось бы дознаться о её причине.

 

А однажды, ранним вечером, в домик заглянул Яку.

— Эй, Куроо, ты телефон посеял, что ли? Чего не отвечаешь?

Телефон остался в сумке, сумка валялась возле порога, тогда как Куроо в комнате уже почти час пытался победить слетевшую программу на ноуте и, естественно, ничего не слышал. Пока Яку собственной персоной не заорал у дверей. 

— Не слышал я. А чего? Что-то случилось? 

— Позвать тебя хотел приятно провести вечер, — Яку усмехнулся. — Тётя вчера гостей принимала, и со стола осталось много всякого. Я Кая позвал, и он даже приехал уже, а до тебя не дозвониться. Нам в северном крыле комнату выделили посидеть, поесть-попить. Или тебе не интересно? 

— Э-ээ! Поесть-попить мне всегда интересно! — взбодрился Куроо.

— Ну и шуруй тогда быстрее. А то, видишь ли, индивидуальное приглашение ему ещё лично доставить надо. 

— Как будто ты сам телефон нигде не оставляешь! А Кенму не позовёшь? — спросил Куроо. 

— Какого Кенму? — нахмурился Яку. 

— Соседа моего, какого же ещё. Из второй комнаты. 

Яку прищурился. 

— Куроо, ты здоров? Нет у тебя соседа, ты живёшь здесь один.

Теперь нахмурился уже Куроо. 

— Ты прикалываешься? Кенма, крашеный такой, чуть помладше меня, мы с ним каждый вечер на кухне зависаем. Ты поселил его и из памяти вычеркнул? Или это хозяйка селила, и ты не в курсе? 

Яку посмотрел на него очень пристально. 

— Куроо. Я селил здесь только тебя. Специально тётю об этом спрашивал. И до тебя здесь лет десять никто не жил. Так что либо прикалываешься ты, либо я правда чего-то не знаю, что крайне сомнительно. 

— Да блин! — Куроо возмущённо тряхнул головой. — Смысл мне тебе врать? Не веришь — сам посмотри, — он обернулся в глубину дома и крикнул: — Кенма!

Никто не отозвался. Куроо позвал снова, но ответа по-прежнему не было. 

— Спит, наверное, — сказал Куроо. — Он вроде не говорил, что куда-то сегодня уйдёт. Пойду постучу. Но если он разозлится — виноват будешь ты. 

— Куроо, — в голосе Яку слышалось странное напряжение. 

— Что? — уже шагнувший было в коридор Куроо оглянулся через плечо. 

Но Яку ничего больше не сказал, только поджал губы и шагнул следом.

Куроо прошёл по короткому коридору к двери в дальнюю комнату и постучал. Подождал с минуту и постучал ещё, уже громче. Однако за дверью всё так же стояла тишина. 

— Ушёл, наверное, всё-таки, — Куроо вздохнул. — Как идиот из-за тебя тут бегаю, ору… — он осекся.

Пока он говорил, пальцы зацепили выемку дверной ручки, Куроо машинально потянул, совершенно не ожидая, что дверь поддастся, но та вдруг скрипнула и отъехала на полпальца. 

— Упс… — Куроо хотел было задвинуть дверь обратно, но его остановила одна мысль. — Так, слушай, — он обернулся к Яку. — Я делаю это только для того, чтобы ты признал, что я прав. По чужим комнатам я не шарюсь. Посмотрим с порога — и достаточно. 

— Ладно, давай, — в полутьме коридора лицо Яку было плохо видно, но напряжения в голосе как будто прибавилось. 

И правда прикалывался над Куроо, что ли, а теперь задёргался, потому что вот-вот будет раскрыт? Идиотская шутка какая-то.

Куроо потянул дверь в сторону, и та снова заскрипела и затрещала, поддаваясь с большой неохотой, словно ею и правда лет десять не пользовались. Странно, что Куроо за всё время здесь ни разу не слышал этой какофонии. Кенма неким невероятным образом умудрялся открывать и закрывать дверь беззвучно, за что ему огромное спасибо. 

— Ну вот, ви… — Куроо умолк на полуслове.

Комната была пуста. Не в том смысле, что там никого не было, а в том, что здесь никто не жил. В ней не было мебели, не было личных вещей и каких-либо следов присутствия человека. 

— Что за чёрт… — выдохнул Куроо и в растерянности переступил порог. 

Он всё продолжал оглядываться по сторонам, будучи не в силах до конца поверить в то, что видит перед собой. В льющемся из окна неярком предвечернем свете вились потревоженные движением воздуха пылинки. Пустота молчала, обступая вокруг.

— Но как же… — Куроо обернулся к так и стоявшему в дверях Яку в поисках хоть какой-то поддержки. — Он что, съехал? 

— Куроо, завязывай, — в лице Яку не было ни намёка на веселье. — Говно твоя шутка. 

— Да бля, кто здесь шутит?! — разозлился Куроо. — Я почти три месяца общался с человеком, а его… как будто не было? — он сглотнул. 

Яку смотрел на него исподлобья, озабоченно и мрачно. 

— Куроо, — произнёс он почти мягко, — с тобой правда всё в порядке? 

— Да не сошёл я с ума! — заорал Куроо, чувствуя, как приподнимаются волоски по всему телу. — Он здесь был! Я говорил с ним! Вот только вчера говорил!..

Куроо, тяжело дыша, смотрел на Яку и видел: ему не верят. Да его собственная уверенность уже пошатнулась слегка. Тогда Куроо закрыл глаза и постарался взять себя в руки, успокоить дыхание и вернуть панически скачущим мыслям ясность. 

— Куроо, — снова мягко и осторожно позвал его Яку. 

— Ты, вроде, звал меня выпить, — сказал Куроо хрипло и с силой сжал переносицу. — Надеюсь, у тебя найдётся что-нибудь покрепче?

 

На посиделках у Яку Куроо очень быстро ужрался в дрова, что неудивительно, потому что пить он начал с первой же минуты и не прекращал, пока мозг не отключился полностью. Он практически ничего не помнил ни из того вечера, ни из последовавшей ночи, кроме того что, кажется, ползал где-то (он надеялся, что у себя) и бормотал, что не сошёл с ума. И периодически звал Кенму. На утро единственным, чего Куроо хотел, было сдохнуть. Похоже, это было самое жутчайшее похмелье за всю его жизнь. Полдня он перемещался только между футоном и туалетом, затем опять отрубился и проспал почти до вечера. И лишь тогда к нему более-менее вернулась ясность сознания, что Куроо совсем не обрадовало.

Кенмы, оказывается, не было. Человека, с которым Куроо болтал, шутил или просто уютно молчал вечерами — не было. Что за бред? 

Может, несмотря на полную уверенность Яку в обратном, его тётя и правда поселила Кенму сама и по какой-то причине Яку ничего не сказала? Стоило спросить её об этом утром. Потому что не мог же Куроо действительно рехнуться и словить такие чёткие галлюцинации. И не мог он Кенму придумать. Тот был живой, настоящий. Куроо точно знал. 

Но мерзкая холодная струйка страха всё норовила пробраться вдоль позвоночника. Вдобавок, под полом снова зашебуршились крысы, и лежать дальше стало окончательно неуютно. Куроо сел. Комната ещё слегка покачивалась перед глазами, но он чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы двигаться. Необязательно ждать утра — Куроо мог поискать доказательства своей правоты прямо сейчас. Даже если Кенма на самом деле съехал слова не сказав (ну мало ли что случилось у человека), всё равно в доме должны были остаться следы его пребывания. Не могли не остаться.

Куроо кое-как поднялся на ноги и вышел из своей комнаты. Прошёл, придерживаясь за стену, до двери в комнату Кенмы, постоял возле неё, но так и не открыл в итоге. Лучше он начнёт с кухни и ванной комнаты. Снова заходить в неприятно пустую комнату не хотелось. 

Но реальность будто бы смеялась над Куроо. Он обшарил все шкафы на кухне, все углы в ванной, но не нашёл ничего кроме собственных вещей и мусора. Вообще ничего указывавшего на то, что в доме он живёт не один. 

— Да пошли вы нахер, — прохрипел Куроо, глядя на собственное бледное отражение в зеркале над раковиной. — Я не псих! 

Дом молчал вокруг него.

Куроо опять вернулся к двери во вторую комнату. Ладно, хорошо. В других местах Кенма неплохо за собой подчистил, но уж здесь просто обязано было найтись что-нибудь. Куроо потянул дверь и поморщился от противного скрипа. Комната встретила его безмолвной темнотой, и Куроо с минуту собирался с силами, прежде чем переступить порог и добраться до свисавшего с лампы шнура включения.

Ничего. 

Ни в шкафу, ни в углах не было ничего кроме пыли. Тонкого ровного слоя пыли, не потревоженного ни единым прикосновением. До Куроо в этой комнате ни вчера, ни позавчера, ни когда-либо в ближайшем прошлом никого не было. 

— Не смешно, — сдавленно произнёс Куроо, стоя посреди комнаты. — Это, мать вашу, не смешно.

Внутри наливалась неприятная тяжесть. И что теперь? Идти к врачу? Куроо зажмурился. Тишина дома больше не казалась успокаивающей и уютной — теперь она давила на нервы, будто затаилась и выжидала. Куроо как никогда остро ощутил, что он один, на улице уже сгустился тёмный поздний вечер, и ближайшие люди находятся как минимум в ста метрах отсюда. Появится ли кто-нибудь, если Куроо закричит? Как скоро кто-нибудь придёт его проведать, если Куроо пропадёт и не будет отвечать на телефон? Яку? Кай? Ребята из группы? Хотя, с чего Куроо кричать и пропадать? Он ведь один в этом доме. И с ним всё нормально.

Правда?

Куроо поёжился и решил, что надо бы выпить горячего чая и, может быть, съесть хоть что-то. А потом уже можно будет подумать, как быть дальше. Чуть успокоившись этой мыслью, Куроо отправился на кухню. Однако, стоило ему только перешагнуть её порог, Куроо почувствовал, как разом приподнялись волоски на руках и на загривке, а вдоль позвоночника мазнуло холодом, сковало мышцы, заставляя застыть на месте. В кухне, на своём любимом стуле, как ни в чём не бывало сидел Кенма и играл в приставку. Куроо показалось, что воздух в лёгких отвердел, не давая вдохнуть. 

Кенма был здесь. Кенма, следов пребывания которого в доме не было вообще, был здесь как вчера, и позавчера, и много вечеров до этого… Почему Куроо никогда не обращал внимания, что Кенма всегда появлялся в одной и той же одежде? И что он ни разу при Куроо не пил и не ел, всегда отказывался, если Куроо ему что-то предлагал? Разве не было странно, что Куроо действительно не встречал в доме никаких вещей, кроме своих собственных? И что показывался Кенма только вечером и ночью? А ещё Куроо не мог припомнить, дотрагивался ли он до Кенмы хоть раз за всё время их знакомства. Так что он даже не мог утверждать, материален тот или нет. Плод ли он воображения или же… что-то ещё.

Каждая следующая мысль проносилась по коже новой волной морозных мурашек. Куроо тяжело сглотнул, но комок, застрявший в горле, никуда не делся. Тело одеревенело от сковавшего его страха, и Куроо так и стоял, не шевелясь, и смотрел на Кенму, опасаясь даже лишний раз моргнуть. 

Но это не могло продолжаться вечно. Кенма поднял взгляд от приставки — Куроо облился холодным потом — и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Куроо не знал, как сумел не заорать и не броситься прочь из кухни, из дома, из этого города, может быть. Что-то не совсем ясное его всё же остановило. Возможно, слабая мысль о том, что если Куроо сошёл с ума, то бежать бесполезно. И что Кенма, кем бы он ни был, ни разу не причинил Куроо зла. Или лёгкая боль от почти предательства и желание получить ответ.

Наверняка творящееся внутри Куроо отразилось и внешне, потому что лицо у Кенмы изменилось и застыло.

Несколько мучительных минут переглядок спустя Куроо с трудом разжал стиснутые зубы и выдавил: 

— Ты… кто ты на самом деле?

Кенма медленно моргнул. Опустил взгляд. 

— Внизу, — тихо сказал он. 

— Что? 

— Посмотри внизу, — пояснил Кенма. 

И исчез, мгновенно растворился в пространстве без следа.

Куроо некоторое время продолжал стоять в дверях, не двигаясь, затем дёрнулся с нелепым желанием спросить, уточнить у Кенмы, что именно и где внизу. Но Кенмы уже не было: ни в коридоре, ни в одной из комнат, ни у порога — нигде. Куроо потоптался у входной двери, глядя в ночь, и решил, что что бы там внизу ни было, оно подождет до утра. Потому как лезть под дом в темноте — а скорее всего, именно это Кенма и имел в виду — Куроо уж точно не собирался.

Идея лечь спать казалась смехотворной. Сердце после произошедшего стучало быстро и дёргано, ноги казались чересчур ненадёжной опорой для неповоротливого тела. Не было ни единого шанса, что Куроо сможет уснуть в таком состоянии. Он вспомнил, как много раз слышал, что под домом что-то ползало ночами, и окончательно расхотел ложиться. Мелькнула мысль уйти из дома вообще, но Куроо представил, как пойдёт через тёмный двор, и резко передумал. Ну к чёрту. Лучше уж он дождётся утра, сидя на кухне. Вздрагивая от каждого шороха, Куроо вернулся в дом и уселся возле стола, стискивая в неприятно влажных от пота руках телефон. Тишину выдерживать было невозможно, и Куроо стал бездумно запускать один за одним ролики на ютубе, сразу забывая, а то и вовсе не осознавая, что смотрит. Голову без остатка заполняло негромкое «посмотри внизу», и Куроо едва дотерпел до первых лучей рассвета.

 

Узкое сумрачное пространство под домом дышало неизвестностью. Куроо уже несколько минут стоял на карачках возле крыльца и смотрел туда, не решаясь двинуться вперёд, не решаясь даже посветить туда фонариком. Так ли ему надо знать, что там? Возможно, лучше просто собрать вещи и съехать отсюда сегодня же, и никогда, никогда больше не возвращаться. Но Куроо понимал, что тогда нераскрытая тайна так и будет следовать за ним всю жизнь, мешать спать, не давать покоя до тех пор, пока и правда не сведёт с ума. Стоило покончить с этим раз и навсегда. 

— Ну давай, — сказал он сам себе, желая больше даже просто нарушить тишину, нежели подбодрить. — Не ссы.

Земля под ладонями была твёрдая, холодная и чуть влажная. Куроо лёг на неё грудью, зажал в почти негнущихся пальцах телефон со включённым фонариком и, неловко перебирая ногами и руками, пополз вперёд. Свет метался и дёргался, выхватывая поддерживающие дом столбы, доски настила, местами подгнившие и потрескавшиеся, неровную землю. Куроо то и дело вздрагивал: в подвижных, меняющих очертания тенях мерещилось всякое. Хотелось зажмуриться, хотелось сбежать, но Куроо полз, хоть и медленно. Сверху домик выглядел совсем небольшим, здесь же этому тёмному тесному пространству, казалось, не было конца. Нависавший над головой настил давил, столбы норовили ударить под локоть или внезапно выскочить на пути. Куроо никогда не замечал за собой клаустрофобии, но очень скоро почувствовал, что задыхается. Мучительно хотелось оказаться на свободе, на свету, выпрямиться и вдохнуть полной грудью. Куроо же вместо этого стискивал зубы и двигался дальше, с трудом заставляя себя смотреть вперёд. 

Но то, что Куроо искал, появилось не спереди, а выпрыгнуло сбоку из-за очередного столба так резко и так близко, что на этот раз Куроо не смог сдержаться и заорал, отшатнулся, ударился головой и плечом и застыл, тяжело дыша. Выхваченный из темноты холодным резким светом, на него щерил свои зубы скелет. На черепе у скелета осталось совсем немного волос, лохмотья одежды были перемазаны землёй, и всё равно Куроо почти сразу накрыло страшным узнаванием. Чёрными пустыми глазницами на Куроо смотрел Кенма.

 

Полиция приехала довольно быстро. Куроо ждал их, сидя на крыльце, отупевший, словно обложенный ватой. Заторможенно поднялся навстречу, так же заторможенно отвечал на вопросы. Рядом растерянно куталась в кофту поднятая с постели хозяйка.

Полицейские долго бродили вокруг, лазали под дом и выбирались оттуда, вызванивали каких-то ещё людей. Потом Кенму наконец вытащили, упаковали в чёрный мешок и увезли. Отдельно, в прозрачном пакете, увезли знакомую приставку, найденную рядом с телом. 

Куроо в этой кутерьме кто-то напоил горячим кофе, заставив вспомнить, что он примерно сутки уже не ел. Но от мысли пойти на кухню перекусить хотелось смеяться.

Теперь казалось, что всё произошло так быстро. Только позавчера они с Кенмой сидели и болтали, и всё было прекрасно. А сейчас вот — Кенма умер, Кенма призрак, а Куроо чувствует себя так, будто никак не может проснуться.

Говно ваша шутка. Эй. Давайте-ка всё станет как раньше. 

Уже позже примчался Яку, смотрел круглыми дикими глазами, но при полицейских ни словом не обмолвился об их с Куроо разговоре перед попойкой.

Естественно, Куроо ничего про своё знакомство с Кенмой не сказал. Ещё только не хватало на полном серьёзе рассказывать полиции про то, что видел призрака. У Куроо и самого-то это в голове ещё не уложилось. Поэтому — да, он жил один, нет, не замечал ничего и никого странного, под дом полез искать закатившийся мячик. Но вместо этого нашёл скелет. Идиотская отмазка с мячиком была единственным, что Куроо смог придумать, и пусть в неё никто по-настоящему не верил, но обвинить его всё равно ни в чём не могли. 

Из домика Куроо съехал в тот же вечер. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным. И странно было не попрощаться с Кенмой.

 

\--------------------

Куроо не знал, чем руководствовался, когда, оказавшись там, под домом, в компании настоящего Кенмы, прихватил и спрятал в карман отвалившуюся фалангу пальца. Тогда он вряд ли что соображал. Сейчас, три недели спустя, сидя на новой съёмной квартире и глядя на мелкую белую косточку на глянцевой поверхности стола перед собой, Куроо чётко осознавал, что скучает. Ему не хватало Кенмы, не хватало их ежевечерних посиделок на кухне, тихого присутствия рядом с собой, глуховатого голоса… Куроо не был на похоронах, а путешествие под дом и страшная находка казались теперь ночным кошмаром. Он и про кость в какой-то момент забыл, перегруженный мозг просто выкинул кусок памяти. Вернулась память только позавчера, когда Куроо проверял карманы куртки перед тем, как закинуть её в стирку, и нащупал в одном из них что-то маленькое и твёрдое. Третий день Куроо гнал от себя — и не мог отогнать желание увидеть Кенму снова. Ему стоило бы отнести кость к Кенме на могилу, но не получалось заставить себя расстаться с единственным материальным доказательством их связи.

Куроо скучал. Это было так странно. Они с Кенмой были знакомы всего три месяца, если вообще можно рассуждать о знакомстве с призраком. А теперь Кенмы нет. Да его и не было по-настоящему. Куроо чувствовал себя обманутым. Вдруг оказалось, что он рассчитывал на какое-то будущее, на продолжение их знакомства. Если не брать в расчет вскрывшуюся правду, Куроо нравилось общаться с Кенмой. С ним Куроо было… спокойно. Свободно. Не хотелось казаться кем-то — потому что не было ощущения, что Кенма станет его судить.

Куроо сглотнул. Он хотел увидеть Кенму. Желание вспухло в груди остро и болезненно, отравленное безнадёжностью. Хоть на секундочку бы… 

По телу, приподнимая волоски, прокатилась знакомая волна мурашек, Куроо вскинул голову и не поверил своим глазам. Кенма стоял в дверях комнаты, как будто только что вошёл, и всё было почти как раньше — за исключением того, что сейчас Кенма был полупрозрачным. В таком виде за настоящего человека его уже было не принять. У Куроо мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, Кенма так выглядит потому, что от его физического тела ничего почти не осталось. Эта мысль потащила за собой другую, и вспыхнувшая было радость померкла. У Куроо нехорошо сжалось внутри. 

— Прости, — сказал он вместо приветствия, чувствуя, как горечь разливается по языку. — Ты, наверное, хотел упокоиться, а я… Прости меня.

Куроо куснул губу, наказывая себя этой короткой болью, которая, конечно, была несопоставима с его проступком. Как он мог так поступить, о чём он думал?

Кенма смотрел на Куроо спокойно, без ненависти, и не спешил проклинать. 

— Я хотел, чтобы меня нашли, — голос был едва слышен, больше похожий на вздох. — Но я не мог отойти от своего тела. Потом появился ты, и я пришёл к тебе. Но ты принял меня за живого и заговорил как с живым. Я должен был сказать, но… хоть ненадолго…

Кенма умолк, а у Куроо больно сжалось сердце. Кенме, наверное, было так одиноко. Обидно и страшно умереть настолько молодым, да ещё и остаться ненайденным. Неудивительно, что Кенма не смог сопротивляться желанию хоть ненадолго вновь почувствовать себя живым. Куроо мучительно захотелось его обнять. Так несправедливо, что это было невозможно. 

— Я, наверное, должен отнести это, — он указал на кость, — на твою могилу? Чтобы ты смог… уйти.

Кенма кивнул. Куроо показалось, будто на плечи опускается холодная тяжесть. Но Кенма вдруг отвёл глаза в сторону и сказал: 

— Ты можешь сделать это позже. Я не против задержаться здесь ещё ненадолго.

«Тебе ведь этого так сильно хочется». Слова не были произнесены, но Куроо понял — Кенма знает. Весьма очевидно, если именно сильное желание Куроо вновь увидеть Кенму и привело того сюда. 

— А… Ну, если ты не против… — Куроо неловко почесал в затылке.

Вина и надежда внутри переплелись, скрутились жгутом. Глупо было краснеть перед призраком, но Куроо казалось, что Кенма читает в самом его сердце.

«Я привязался к тебе».

«Ты мне нравишься».

«Не хочу тебя терять».

«Если можешь, останься, пожалуйста».

Вряд ли Куроо смог бы произнести это вслух, но, к счастью, этого и не требовалось.

Куроо поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Кенме. 

— Я ни разу не пытался до тебя дотронуться, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Можно?

Кенма посмотрел на него снизу вверх, затем на повисшую в воздухе ладонь, и кивнул. Тоже протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Куроо своей. По коже будто прошлись прохладные иголочки — и всё, это было единственное, что Куроо почувствовал. Но он всё равно улыбнулся. Шевельнул пальцами так, будто брал Кенму за руку. 

— Ты ведь тоже хочешь?

Кенма взглянул вопросительно. 

— Остаться со мной.

Кенма опустил голову. 

— Немного.

Оказывается, призраки тоже умели смущаться. 

— Я рад, — сказал Куроо. — И что познакомился с тобой — тоже. Прости, что не отпустил, но ты понравился мне слишком сильно.

Кенма склонил голову ещё ниже. 

— Ты стал моим первым другом, — сказал он. — Спасибо. 

— Я не против побыть им ещё, — ответил Куроо.


End file.
